


A Flower

by Kurtssingh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/pseuds/Kurtssingh
Summary: "I hope...this flower can wash off your weariness."
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: QuiObi Secret Valentines 2021





	A Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfiefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For Secret Valentine event <333


End file.
